


Heart Of Gold

by lumosmaxxima



Category: Firefly, Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefly Setting, Crossover, Firefly Quotes, Firefly References, M/M, Minor Character Death (not depicted), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosmaxxima/pseuds/lumosmaxxima
Summary: This is a Firefly AU for Huntbastian, where Hunter Clarington (Malcom Reynolds) is the Captain of Serenity and Sebastian Smythe (Inara Serra) is the on board companion. Based on the series episode: Heart of Gold.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aymixium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aymixium/gifts).



_ **“[The distress] call’s for [Sebastian].”** _

   **“This distress wouldn’t happen to be  
                                        taking place in someone’s pants,  
                                                                                              would it?”**

Sebastian shot Hunter a look of disgust before he brushed past him on the way back to his shuttle to that the call. Sure, he knew Hunter often joked around about Sebastian being a companion,but some days - like today - the digs were a little much to handle. As Sebastian entered his shuttle and sat in front of his communications screen he took a moment to collect his thoughts. He kept promising himself he wouldn’t let Hunter’s words affect him and yet here he was **again** , close to tears over the words of a man who refused to admit feelings that were so obviously there. He hated that. He had to be better. _Stronger_ \- just like Hunter was.

“It sounds like something this crew can handle. I can’t guarantee they’ll handle it particularly well, but –” Sebastian spoke with his old friend and former classmate Nandi with a warm smile and spoke with her in detail about her need to protect the escorts working under her house. Sebastian was sure Hunter would take the work, and even if Nandi couldn’t pay - he would. As he spoke his goodbyes, he heard Hunter in the doorway of his shuttle, “I suppose you heard most of that?” He asked, turning in his seat and raising a brow.

                                                                                                                             ** _“Only because I was eavesdropping.”_**

Sebastian rolled his eyes and began to explain the job to Hunter, and soon before long Hunter was agreeing, when Sebastian reassuring him of getting his payment, Hunter’s response left him startled. “But you will be paid. I feel it’s important that we keep ours strictly a business arrangement.” Sebastian spoke back quickly, **there**. He could guard his heart, he had to show Hunter that no man owned that much of him. _Especially_ not **_him_**. Before long they were landing on the desolate planet in a house filled with unregistered companions - whores - in reality.

Most of the day was spent preparing for battle and Sebastian was summoned to help Simon with Petaline - the pregnant whore who they were there to protect and the baby she was in the midst of laboring over. As a registered companion he knew little about going up in arms, though he handle a sword knife or gun with small amount of skill. His powers to manipulate or calm the nerves of others were more useful to the crew in the form of keeping the girl from causing more chaos or worry in the house, and he stayed with her, being Simon’s nurse well into the night.

The next morning Sebastian left Simon and the girl in search of Nandi hoping to catch up some before a more than likely bloody battle ensued, only to find Hunter stumble out of Nandi room and immediately begin to offer up _studdering **apologies** , stammered **excuses** , all **lies**_ that stabbed even deeper than the act itself.  He tried to hide is hurt as he stood up straighter, reminding himself that he no longer ha feelings for the Captain, so _this_ didn’t matter.  “ One of the virtues of not being puritanical about sex is not feeling embarrassed afterwards. You should look into it.” He spoke with a tone of self-righteousness, willing himself to believe the words he spoke. He didn’t love Hunter. He just couldn’t.

But he did. And as soon as he reached his quarters he fell to his knees feeling a gut wrenching pain that he couldn’t quite explain. The tears soon fell as he mourned over a **lost love** that he’d  _never even_ had and **words** that were always left _unspoken_. He cried. He **_sobbed_**. His body shook with despair. Anger. Hurt. Should have beens. What ifs? But none of that mattered. All Hunter saw in him was a **_whore for hire_**. And lately, he was beginning to think that that’s all he was - despite the Alliance’s classing of companions such as himself. He wasn’t sure how long he cried for it wasn’t until he heard Jayne yell that he was wiping his eyes desperately and returning to his post at Petaline’s bedside.

Twenty minutes later and he was mourning the passing of a dear friend, unsure and unsteady on his feet a few hours later when he reboarded Serenity feeling  _numb_ and without any clear direction. Nandi was gone - likely because of himself. And Hunter…well, clearly that ship had sailed - so to speak. There was only _one_ option left for him. **He had to leave Serenity**. For good. And it had to be as soon as possible so he could try to put himself back together and move on with his life. He’d been living on the outskirts of life - and Hunter’s heart - for far too long. It was time to go **home** \- wherever that was.

Sebastian headed straight back to his shuttle, hoping to avoid everyone - especially Hunter, but always Hunter had a special way of getting under his skin and caught him on the catwalk right outside his shuttle. Speaking in hushed tones Sebastian wasn’t used to at all. He knew Hunter wanted to explain himself. Perhaps even a confession of **love**. But before he could Sebastian cut him off, and spoke with reverence about his lost friend. Reminiscing about all the things he’d learned from her in life - and in death.

“I learned something from Nandi. […] When you live with that kind of strength, you get tied to it, you can’t break away. And you never want to.” His eyes met Hunter’s in a moment of sincerity that was rare, they had always seen each other so clearly. Hadn’t they? But if that was the case, why were they both so terrified of what they shared? _Sebastian wasn’t afraid anymore_. “ There’s something… There’s something I should have done a long while ago. And I’m sorry – for both of us –that it took me this long…” He paused an took a step towards Hunter.                                                                                                                                          

                                                                                                                                                                                    _ **“I love you.”**_


End file.
